Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user can operate a computing device to access a website. While accessing the website, the user may be presented with a selectable object (e.g., button, image, text, etc.) which, when selected, can initiate a communication with an entity (e.g., a customer service representative).
Under conventional approaches, such forms of communication, which may be referred to as “click-to-call,” can involve, for example, establishing a voice call between a mobile device of the user and a computing device of an entity. The communication may be established by utilizing various technologies for delivering voice, or multimedia, communications over a network (e.g., the Internet), such as Voice over IP (VoIP), for example.
Under such conventional approaches, however, the entity (e.g., a customer service representative) answering the user's call is typically unable to access any information about the user other than that which may be provided with the caller identification (“caller ID”) information. Therefore, the entity answering the user's call typically needs to query the user regarding the nature of the call as well as any other information that may be needed for purposes of processing the call.